Corrupted Destiny
by Pocketshot24
Summary: In an alternate timeline where one the most important battles went horribly wrong a new story is born... I want to give thanks to my two online friends Vegetatheprince and Yofacegamer for giving me the inspiration to tell this story I have wanted to tell for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

Corrupted Destiny

Episode 1

November 28th Age 761

Locked in combat the two greatest warriors on Earth were with the mysterious invader from space and it was turning out incredibly one sided with Raditz being far above his younger brother and the demon king. Piccolo was forced to use his special technique meant for the murder of Son Goku on Goku's older brother. Goku lept into action to give his rival the time he needed and the first attempt failed now all was dependent on the last pile of energy Piccolo could muster up. The earth's champion Goku was now lying on the ground completely helpless against his Saiyan brother and with a stomp to his chest Goku let out a scream

"Ahhh!"

As Raditz laughed at his brothers suffering taunting him on his disgraceful behavior as a Saiyan warrior an amazing power level skyrocketed from his pod it was his nephew Gohan he looked absolutely furious and Raditz even thought to himself

" Th.. Those eyes are the eyes of a Saiyan no.. a.. a true Saiyan!"

Gohan with absolute rage screamed "Stop hurting my Daddy!" and lunged at him.

Raditz being cautious of the boys power due to his scouter reading before the battle started bolted out of the way

"I didn't even need my scouter to sense that power!"

he thought to himself nearly blurting it out of his mouth as he breathed heavily with relief. Son Goku reached for his brothers tail in his shocked state but his weakened body slowed him down and so Raditz saw his last ditch attempt and kneed him strait in the face making him nose bleed intensely while his younger brother cried out in agonizing pain.

Gohan with tears in his eyes ran towards his father out of pure instinct even though his father was the last person who could protect him at this point.

"No Gohan run"

Goku said weakly Raditz then kicked Gohan away knocking him out cold

"He switched from a Saiyan warrior to the pathetic earth boy Kakarotto raised simply with a change in emotion that even increased his power? Is he just another Saiyan who Kakarotto took in as his own? His child can't be that strong!"

he thought to himself but decided to think later like he always did then prepared a Ki blast to end his brother. Piccolo seeing his slim opportunity fired his devastating move with two fingers pointed straight at his opponent

"Makankosappo!"

he screamed. Raditz didn't even need a scouter to know he had to avoid the move that nearly killed him and with a smile on his face grabbed his brother and threw him in the Ki blasts way.

"Thanks for taking one for me Kakarotto"

he said with an incredibly sadistic voice and Piccolo looked in absolute shock at the unscathed warrior. Raditz charged Ki within his palm and said to the Namek

"Now I can finally impress you with the technique I wanted too show off when we first met"

Raditz said with a smile and then threw it strait at Piccolo

"Be gone!"

he screamed as it flew towards the demon king. Piccolo not since his fight with Son Goku had he felt such fear within himself and with a direct hit from the Ki attack Piccolo was no more perishing with an explosion like his father before him.

"R...R..Raditz"

Goku said with the gaping hole now slowly taking his life away Raditz started walking to his brothers body and listened to his last words.

"P...Please at least let every..one else live"

Goku said with his faint voice and Raditz looking at his defenseless brother made him remember when Kakarotto was a young baby in a rejuvenation tank that he saw when he was a child and started pondering a life where his little brother accompanied him someone he could of taught things too someone that would of given him a companion that wouldn't view him as a setback or a weakling.

But his Saiyan nature kicked in and reassured him that he would of been pointless to have around and so Raditz simply gave Goku a smile and said

"Don't worry Kakarotto"

and with a face that even the fearless Goku shivered at said

"Your boy will be just like his uncle"

and a small sinister laugh was the last thing Goku heard before finally succumbing to death and the earth was now nothing more than Raditz's playground.

What will the Earth do to retaliate against this horrible new threat? What will happen to the now fatherless Son Gohan? Find out on the next exciting episode of Corrupted Destiny!


	2. Chapter 2

Corrupted Destiny

Episode 2

November 28th Age 761

Raditz now standing over the corpse of his brother only had one thing in mind and that was to destroy everything on earth in as little time as possible before leaving with his prodigy of a nephew.

"You don't come across a planet with as much natural life as this one often and I can only imagine the cash prize because of that"

Raditz thought to himself with a gleeful smile almost exactly like his brother's. Before that however he noticed a yellow flying object coming down before him his scouter detected power levels of 206' 139' and 5 respectively.

"Guys only Goku's brother is still standing"

Bulma said with fear in her voice.

"We can't turn back now we have to fight"

said the wise Muten Roshi with a stern voice trying to show confidence even though a part of him wished he had stayed at Kame House with Unigame.

"Y..Yeah!"

Krillin said with little faith in himself and Roshi

"I thought this day was gonna be fun!" he thought to himself "If Goku and Piccolo lost to him what can I do?!"

he pondered in his mind but he knew he wasn't gonna let this space man kill everyone on earth especially Goku. As the helicopter landed on the ground Raditz threw a Ki blast with incredible speed it made direct contact with the flying machine and it blew into smithereens.

Though the scouter was still clearly sensing power levels so he knew that they were still alive and then at the corner of his eye saw the old man panting heavily as the speed he went in order to escape the helicopter took a lot out of him. Roshi then gazed in shock at the dead body of Piccolo and on the other side of the battlefield Krillin was holding Bulma in his arms also panting from the incredible speed he achieved. Bulma then stared in absolute horror at the body of Goku and slowly crawled to it and tears flooded her eyes as she held his body feeling his blood dripping in her hands. Krillin also noticing his best friends body started clenching his fists and stared at Raditz with hatred in his eyes and with a scream of grieving rage charged at him.

Raditz appeared right in front of him wanting to finish him off quickly "Fast little man aren't you!"

he screamed at him before delivering a swift punch to his face sending him flying. It was during this that Roshi had transformed into his max power form increasing his muscle mass to its limit and charged at the alien warrior.

"169?"

Raditz said confusingly when looking at his scouter he turned back to see the ridiculous looking old man now with muscles rivaling his fellow Saiyan Nappa! In his confused state a strait punch from Roshi sent him towards the ground. As he landed Roshi prepared to unleash an onslaught but Raditz jumped back up completely unfazed by the attack and held the old man in the air while choking him with no mercy.

"Ka..Me..Ha..Me.."

Krillin said as he was charging the turtle schools signature technique but Raditz scouter picked up its power and with a smile Raditz said

"It's the same technique Kakarotto tried to use on me why don't you see it for yourself!" He yelled as he threw the now near breathless master of martial arts at his own move.

"Ha!"

Krillin screamed as he finally unleashed his move but as he saw Roshi he quickly changed the direction of the Kamehameha barely missing his master. The move went straight in the air and then Krillin brought it back down at an amazing speed

"W..What!" was the only thing Raditz could say before he even knew what hit him.

It was a direct shot to the face and Raditz felt bits and pieces falling off his face and heard them falling on the ground it was his scouter.

"Bastard!" he screamed at the top of his lungs

"Do you know how many credits that thing cost me it was top of the line!"

he spouted out while Krillin was less concerned about breaking his prized possession then he was realizing his attack did nothing other than piss him off further. Raditz flew towards Krillin with an incredibly rage filled Ki coming from him and Krillin braced himself by putting both his hands together in a defensive position but to no avail.

A single punch from Raditz made Krillin feel as if every bone in his arms had shattered and in this weakened state Raditz unleashed a full flurry of punches and kicks at the monk warrior. Roshi got up and decided he needed to use his most dangerous technique to stop this foe and so Ki with yellow aura mixed with conducting electricity started forming in the palms of his hands and he moved closer to Raditz knowing he'd only do serious damage if he got up close. Raditz not be able to sense ki without a scouter was completely caught off guard when Roshi screamed

"Bankoku Bikkuri Show!"

and the feeling of electricity filled his body with Bulma even noting his hair standing upright looked like a lightning bolt. This allowed Krillin to be freed from Raditz's onslaught with blood now coming out of his mouth and bruises covering his entire body he couldn't even move.

Though it was zapping him intensely Raditz had taken no damage from the technique and with a loud Kiai the energy around him dispersed sending Roshi and Krillin flying across different parts of the battlefield. Raditz then caught Krillin in mid air with a stomp to the ground leaving him even more helpless than he already was and Raditz with an angered expression on his face started to charge Ki into his palm and during this Krillin started to talk back to Raditz with an angered expression mixed with tears in his eyes but all that came out of his mouth was blood. Raditz then unleashed consecutive Ki blasts at point blank range directly at Krillin.

"No!" screamed Bulma

with even more tears in her eyes seeing one of her closest friends being murdered right in front of her eyes. Krillin's corpse was now the same as his best friends eyes wide open and blood spilling out. Roshi started charging up a max power Kamehameha as a last ditch effort to defeat him but the murderer of his two pupils appeared right in front of his face and before he could even gasp in shock Raditz delivered a swift kick to his neck snapping it.

The Turtle Hermit fell on the ground lifeless with his iconic sunglasses shattering on impact and Bulma was faced with the realization that Krillin and Roshi were truly gone forever and her tears only continued to flow down her face while she continued to cradle Son Goku's body. After looking at the distraught women for a couple seconds Raditz had made a large assumption he gave an incredibly angered expression to Bulma and yelled

"You damn earth women! Your the reason he's so weak!" Bulma fell back at this monster addressing her and she simply looked in terror.

"The way she cradles his body in despair and the way she held his boy... She is the spouse of Kakarotto!"

he had thought to himself before calling her out. He continued to despise what this planet had done to his brother and fired a large Ki blast at the grief stricken women and he made sure she would feel all his rage towards the planet earth in that blast. It was the last thing Bulma saw before seeing nothing but blackness.

Raditz had a minor inconvenience and quickly handled it so he can finally start his rampage on earth. What will become of the remaining earth warriors and the earth itself for that matter? and what will happen to poor Son Gohan? Find out on the next exciting episode of Corrupted Fate!


	3. Chapter 3

Corrupted Destiny

Episode 3

November 28th Age 761

Note: Showing what the earth has to go through to survive I feel is important and gives you a perspective on what the planets Raditz and the others destroy normally have to go through. Please be patient as we will get to Vegeta and Nappa and all those guys soon.

*Slightly before the fight between Raditz, Krillin and Roshi*

"K..Kami"

Mr Popo said with much sadness in his voice "Please don't leave me" he continued to plead to the companion he had known for many years.

"Po..po this threat is far be...yond any of us"

Kami said as he dropped his cane and fell to the ground in pain while panting heavily.

"Everyone must come to..ge..ther to have a chance of defea...ting him" he said incredibly weakly. Kami then was at the point where he couldn't even speak anymore and his body was fading away he now could only hear his own thoughts

"I sensed my death was imminent but it was not supposed to be this soon" he thought as his sweat now dripped on the tiles of the sanctuary he had called home and his death was only seconds away.

"I couldn't even die knowing this planet is safe and not like I could've done anything about it i'm a worthless God!"

Those were his final thoughts before finally disappearing into nothingness and leaving Mr. Popo alone with grief being the only thing he could feel as tears shed from his eyes.

November 29th Age 761

"Multiple Cities have been destroyed within the 29th' 28th' 30th' and 34th' districts people have been trying to reason why such a devastating event could occur after 5 years of peace" the news-reporter said as part of a live emergency broadcast cast that was being watched by almost all the population.

"Some have speculated that it's the remnants of the Red Ribbon Army or perhaps a scare tactic set up by our current king to keep himself in office while others have even said it's the doing of Demon King Piccolo who was supposedly seen at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai."

People all over the world were now in shock at the thought of their livelihoods being taken away in the blink of an eye by this "God of Destruction" as some people called this monster. The Earth's Royal Army had now been sent to all the districts of the world to watch for this "Death from Above" as some of the survivors called the tall long haired figure.

November 30th Age 761

"Districts 34, 40, 17, 14, 23, 7, and 4 have all been destroyed your highness"

said one of the King's guards with sorrow in his voice. "I understand" the King said without any emotion in his voice it was complete silence in the room after that as the King simply thought about all the people he had ruled over dying in the thousands and could even imagine their screams as if he was there small sniffles could clearly be heard from him and everyone in the room shared in his saddened fear.

After what seemed like an eternity the King spoke again

"Please leave me be everyone I need some time alone."

They all walked out of the room quietly the King then putting his paws on his face simply pondered to himself for hours on how the Earth could be at it's final hours.

December 1st Age 761

*Early Morning*

The Royal Army had still not found any trace of the monster destroying their world and were simply finding more dead bodies everywhere they went but their moral was at an all time high.

"How the hell does this thing move so fast that our trackers can barely follow this thing?" asked a soldier in an annoyed tone

"I know right these Capsule Corp guys sure need to step up their game" another soldier responded

"Should of joined the Red Ribbon Army at least they had reliable trackers" said another soldier sarcastically.

The soldier next to him responded quickly after "If you wanna get executed for picking your nose have fun" all the soldiers had a quick chuckle at his comment though he quickly reassured them it was no exaggeration as he knew the hardships of the Red Ribbon Army.

"Legion 6 report to District 11 immediately" said the intercom inside the truck all the soldiers were in

"Alright finally some action!" said one of the soldiers

"This isn't playing a game rookie and you should know that" said the Legions General.

"Yes sir" he responded with clear confidence ready to fight.

Within a couple minutes they made it and almost immediately after getting out of their helicopter a gigantic explosion could be seen and the men immediately charged into action at the collapsing city.

"One half find survivors other half come with me!"

the General screamed. Some of the men looked up and saw the mysterious figure and froze in fear and though some shot to take it down others ran back to the helicopter in fear not wanting to fight.

"It's shooting at us!" a solider screamed before an entire part of the legion was wiped out

"Scatter!"

the General with a scream and the soldiers were now shooting at the sky blindly not wanting to stay in one place to long.

"He's dodging all of them!" screamed a soldier who had lost his leg during the previous explosion.

They launched everything they had at him plasma turrets, Dr Gero's incredibly incomplete artificial humans, even full on kamikaze attacks from supporting helicopters but nothing worked and it only killed more people in the process.

"We're all going to die we are all going to die!" said the rookie soldier with a clear panic attack as tears started falling on his face and as he screamed for help. They all tried to shut him up but it only became worse as another explosion was heard

"Get me the hell out of here!" the soldier screamed while fighting his own team members in a fatal attempt to escape but all their lives ended in an instant as the Ki blast hit the building they were hiding in.

On the other side of the city there was barely any life's to save. One of the soldiers saw a little girl standing over her lifeless mother and then grabbed a gun near her he assumed it was her fathers who was likely crushed under the rubble and started shooting aimlessly

"Little girl please stop!" he shouted while trying to calm her down and she struggled in his arms spouting non sensical words while crying loudly at the figure in the sky.

On the other side of the city the General looked at all the life wiped out in the span of seconds and could feel the sorrow around him especially in himself seeing all his men that he thought of as sons wiped out like nothing. He stared at the figure in the sky holding back tears and screamed

"Hey ya bastard!" the figure looked down and the general could barely talk with all his confined sadness

"I swear on my soul and the souls of my men, you'll die an even more painful death than any death you have brought upon any man, no sin goes unpunished I know that much!"

he yelled at the figure and the General stared at each other with the general standing his ground ready to join his men in the afterlife forming a scowl on his face while he finally let his tears flow. He perished along the remains of the city.

December 2nd Age 761

"Districts 11, 1, 39, 22, 18, 17, and 29 have been terminated sir" said one of the King's guards

"Many of our legions have been destroyed as well but many citizens have offered their services" he said trying to sound happy.

"No they don't deserve to die in vain like that let us continue the way it is" said the King

"Sir the way we have been operating is not working in the slightest we need a new plan!" the guard said angrily

"Damn it I'm trying!" said the King in a loud demanding voice

"Get out and let me think" the King told his guard

"Is that really the only thing we can depend on now you thinking" the guard said in an annoyed tone.

As he walked out of the room a small cat appeared on the King's desk and the King looked in shocked "Don't worry King i have a team that can't fail" the cat said confidently.

"Who are you?" the King said in a slightly annoyed voice

"Does this cat think he has a better team than my army" he thought to himself.

"I'm Korin and I'm not gonna let this planet be destroyed I promise you that much" he said now with a more serious tone

"You mean the sage Korin the Korin that lives on top of Korin's tower a God of martial arts Korin!?" the King said excitedly.

"Yep that's me"

Korin said while scratching his head with his licked paw "Stay strong King I got myself some true warriors"

after saying that he whistled for a carpet to pick him up and Mr. Popo was on it making the King's eyes open wide at this humanoid Genie looking thing in front of him and before he could question any further they were gone. All the King could do now was have hope.

The earth's warriors are still alive and their all together! Does the earth have hope or is it just prolonging the inevitable? And Son Gohan must be in absolute terror being with the killer of his father! Find out what will happen on the next exciting episode of Corrupted Destiny!


	4. Chapter 4

Corrupted Destiny

Episode 4

December 3rd Age 76

"Districts 5, 38, 27, 43, 16, 27, and 4 have been exterminated sir" said one of the Kings Guards.

"I heard" the King remarked sarcastically

"Had any ideas sir?" the guard asked hopefully but the King simply gave him a hand signal to get out and the guard listened.

"Where's that Korin?" he whispered to himself very annoyed

"Doesn't he know that the Royal Army is essentially gone now!" he lamented.

"I knew I should of increased funding for them!" and while he continued his self hatred the Earth's mightiest Warriors we're currently concocting a plan.

December 4th Age 761

*Korins Tower*

"What districts has he destroyed now?" asked a concerned Tenshinhan

"Around 7 more I guess it's like his pattern" Korin said.

"Why did everything have to come to this?" said the incredibly saddened Artificial Human

"I would prefer the Red Ribbon Army over this any day at least less people would die!" He continued to say with much sorrow.

"It's okay Hatchan were gonna fight against him and win" said Chiaotzu

"You think so?" the 8th Red Ribbon army artificial human said slightly happier

"Well maybe" Chiaotzu said unsure of his statement.

"Hey where's that Scar faced boy I swear he was here yesterday"said the cyborg assassination Taopaipai

Tenshinhan then responded to his former idols statement "He went out to help some of the army soldiers but' knowing him he's out for that alien even though he knows he stands no chance."

"If he wants to kill himself that's his own decision" said the gluttonous Yajirobe

"If your girlfriend, best friends, and your master were killed you would act simply on emotion too" said a serious toned Mr Popo

"As if Yajirobe knows what it's like to have a girlfriend" Korin said sarcastically " I'm working on it" Yajirobe remarked back almost immediately

"Yes your relationship with that chicken leg is quite intimate" said the snarky Tsuru Sennin.

Everyone laughed at his statement and Yajirobe simply ignored the old man "But seriously though when are we going to do something" said the young warrior Upa.

"We need to wait for when he stops somewhere and attack him then" Mr Popo said

"He's gonna have to stop some time especially with Goku's boy to deal with" Korin remarked.

"The only thing we need to use is my Akkumite Beam" said Akkuman with a pompous voice

"If you can hit him" said Tenshinhan annoyed.

"This opponent is unlike any other this planet has faced I'd imagine nothing could hit him" said Upa's father Bora.

"Under normal circumstances that would be the case but I think we have a chance right now" said Korin

"What? why exactly right now?" responded Taopaipai

"Cause Yamcha's distracting him" the cat responded back.

"Alright move out!" Mr Popo said quickly after Korin's statement and all the warriors started flying to his destination through sensing his incredibly high Ki. As he flew threw the sky Tenshinhan had one thing in mind

"Yamcha please hang in there."

In the remains of a destroyed city Yamcha stood with a glare that he had not given to an opponent since his time as a bandit. He stood his ground against his opponent and got in his signature stance ready to kill this monster and was completely unfazed by whatever he said all he wanted was revenge and he would have it.

"Your wearing similar attire to these two other people I fought I'm assuming you know them?" Raditz asked honestly curious at his familiar clothing though got no answer out of the lone warrior.

"Well before you attack me allow me to do something real quick" he told Yamcha calmly acting as if he was nothing.

This made Yamcha angry but was shocked to see Raditz pull out a small sleeping child from his hair and throw him a safe distance from his location.

"That must be Goku's kid that Popo and Korin talked about" Yamcha thought to himself

"I promise you one thing Goku I won't let him take your son"

Yamcha also spoke in his head with memories of his friend flooding into his head causing him to almost tear up but he couldn't show any weakness against the monster standing in front of him. Gohan awoke after hitting his head on impact and stared at the two fighters before him confused and scared.

Yamcha charged Ki within his body augmenting his physical strikes and with blazing speed screamed "Roga fu fu Ken!"

Raditz blocked every strike that Yamcha threw at him and shot a Ki Blast at point blank range killing Yamcha.

"Hey! that's not nice at all!"

Gohan screamed at his uncle and as Raditz turned around revealing his face Gohan screamed for help "Daddy!"

Raditz was about to go shut him up but then felt himself being held down unable to move and heard two screams from above him "Kikoho!"

Raditz took the attacks head on and Tenshinhan along with his former master Tsuru Sennin fell to the ground with the Crane Hermit dying on impact due to all his energy and life force being lost during the devastating attack. Tenshinhan breathed heavily barely alive and as he looked at the dust clearing the figure standing there was completely unaffected by the attack with only a couple cracks in his armor some bigger than others. With a large Kiai Raditz freed himself from the psychic abilities of Chiaotzu and charged strait at Tenshinhan ready to finish him off but a fast slash cut his eye making him grunt in pain

"I'm the worlds greatest assassin and you just killed my brother you can guess what happens next"

Taopaipai said confidential while charging his Ki within his artificial limb turned blaster "Super Dodon!"

but before he could even finish saying the name the alien warriors hand went straight through his body. "Ah...ah...ah" we're the only sounds Taopaipai could make as his life slowly drifted away.

As Raditz slowly pulled his hand out somewhat regretting his action as now his hand was all bloody and gross but before he could think further a big figure landed on his back refusing to get off. "This is for Suno and especially Goku!"

Hatchan screamed as he detonated the bomb within him completely destroying himself along with a part of Raditz's armor and after the explosion a spear hit Raditz directly in the knee making him flinch he grabbed the spear and threw strait at its sender Bora impaling him and killing him once more. Upa jumped in the air then shot arrows at Raditz with one hitting him the same eye Taopaipai skarred him "This planet does not appreciate my vision now does it"

Raditz thought to himself annoyed but quickly shot a Ki blast killing the young Upa. and Korin attacked simultaneously "I will praise you earthlings on one thing you have an unbreakable determination to survive but the inevitable now should show you I have won" Raditz stated smugly while blocking the two deities attacks with no effort. With a well placed kick and a punch they both fell to the ground dead.

"Please, stop it! Right now!"

Gohan continued to plead to Raditz all the warriors fell at Raditz hands "Daddy! Mommy!" he screamed once again in a complete state of fear.

"Akkumite Beam!" Akkuman screamed as his attack flew across the battlefield towards Raditz.

It hit him straight on and Raditz started screaming in pain as the evil in his heart started destroying him from the inside. He needed something to save himself and so with his dwindling strength charged a Ki blast in his palm and pointed it directly at Gohan. "Stop!" Chiaotzu screamed after seeing Goku's son in range of Raditz attack.

Akkuman was pushed aside stopping his attack and leaving Raditz on the ground gasping heavily after his horrible experience "I'm sorry Akkuman but Goku's little boy doesn't deserve to die here... not like this"

said a weak Tenshinhan slightly able to stand now. Gohan stared at the three eyed warrior and started crying once more as he finally had hope. "Dodonpa!" Chiaotzu screamed as he hit Raditz head on but Raditz in his weakened state was still able to move fast enough to hit Chiaotzu with a Ki blast killing the little warrior.

"You really thought I would kill my own nephew he means a lot to me after all" Raditz said with an evil smirk glad that he was able to manipulate their emotions to help himself live.

Gohan started wondering whether or not what his uncle said was true as he always wanted to see the best in everyone. Raditz then started a long elongated Ki blast to end Tenshinhan's life but something hit him...hard.

"Sokidan!"

a familiar voice screamed it was Yamcha hitting Raditz with his controllable Ki sphere multiple times. Raditz took every hit to the face and with one final explosion with the spheres last hit Yamcha had caused Raditz to go blind in one eye after all the other abuse he had taken to it. Raditz infuriated that he now had what seemed like a permanent injury unleashed two elongated Ki blasts at Yamcha and the three eyed warrior killing them both. Raditz grabbed his nephew who had a tear filled face and Gohan stuck his shivering hand out hoping Raditz would take it and prove to him what he said. Raditz looked with a confused expression and promptly bonked Gohan's head so he would knock him out and Gohan was now fast asleep once more. But before he could fly away stood and said one final sentence before succumbing to death

"Monsters don't get honorable or merciful deaths I hope you know that as you are the most despicable being I have ever seen in my long life...I pity your ultimate fate."

Raditz simply looked at the genie as he fell to the ground lifeless and Raditz flew off and with that the Earth's last hope was now gone and the earth could now only wait till it's demise.

December 5th Age 761

All of the earths districts have been destroyed and Raditz had just destroyed the final one that remained early in the morning and thus would now make a quick scurry around the planet to see if any inhabitants still remained. He found a small house within the woods and would decide to land down and salvage the moment where he would destroy the last building on earth. As he charged a Ki blast a women walked out dressed in purple and with her hair in a bun Raditz stared at the women and his Ki dispersed

"I'll admit she's pretty cute wonder why she lives all alone" Raditz pondered to himself as the women spoke

"Who are you?" she asked politely with a saddened tone.

Raditz decided to have some fun with his last victim "Why are you sad?" he asked trying to sound concerned.

"Well I have no one else to talk too" she responded "Oh you have no idea" Raditz responded immediately after with clear glee in his voice with an evil yet somewhat endearing smile.

"You kind of remind me of my husband" the women said smiling

"But him and my son haven't come back in a week or so and i tried going to where they went but it was completely destroyed." She stated

"Oh wait I forgot to tell you my name how rude of me its Chi Chi" she said quickly after her last statement.

Raditz simply stared while he started getting odd vibes from her and asked her "Well Chi Chi's I have a boy right here if you want a new one?" he said humorously while grabbing Gohan from his hair.

"My sweet baby!" she screamed as she ran towards her son with tears of joy filling her eyes.

"Did you see my husband anywhere don't tell me he abandoned him in the woods to train him or something" Chi Chi remarked annoyed talking to Raditz as if he was just another normal visitor.

Raditz then had an expression of complete awe "She is the spouse of Kakarotto?!" he thought to himself with great anger filling him

"Not only did I make the wrong assumption of the purple haired women but I'm in the presence of his actual spouse" he continued to think about with an angry expression forming on his face.

He did not give Chi Chi her son and simply held him in front of her essentially mocking her. "What are you doing give him too me" Chi Chi said trying to grab her son from the strangers hands.

Raditz then slapped her strait in the face making her crash straight into her house due to the incredibly strong hit. "Sorry, I've taken a liking to your boy here and not like your husband is coming back" he said with no sympathy in his voice.

"Who..Who are you?!" Chi Chi said as she was getting up from the destroyed wall of her house.

"My name is Raditz and I'm your spouses older brother and I've decided to take my nephew with me so I can teach him to be what my useless brother was stripped away from being by the likes of you." He said with a serious tone and blood curdling scowl on his face.

"I..I won't let you!"

Chi Chi screamed as she prepared a fighting stance and charged at him Raditz simply grabbed her by the hand and with a stare of complete hatred kneed her strait in the stomach. She fell to the ground writhing in pain with tears flowing down her eyes she tried her best to stand but the pain was too much "Please...if your Goku's brother...then you can find it...in the goodness of your heart to give my Gohan back."

She said now spitting out drips of blood. Raditz simply stared down at her for what seemed like forever and spoke "You earthlings make me sick" he said bluntly then grabbed her by the head and started crushing it with every single crush being filled with his hate.

Chi Chi slowly descended into unconsciousness but Raditz noticed and stopped his abuse to throw her back at her house and charged a large Ki blast then threw it

"Be gone!"

he screamed as it collided with the house and blew it to smithereens along with Chi Chi. Her final action was reaching her hand out trying to grab her son from the strangers hands. Raditz flied off ready to find his brothers space pod to get off the planet that was now nothing more than his profit.

The earth is destroyed all inhabitants are now gone at the hands of Raditz and he now will go back into space to train his nephew. Gohan's life is now the only thing we can be unsure of... Find out what will happen on the next episode of Corrupted Destiny.


	5. Chapter 5

Corrupted Destiny

Episode 5

December 6th Age 761

Raditz after a long time searching finally found the pod his little brother came in as a baby and boarded it in order to leave earth.

"Damn this thing has not seen much action"

Raditz said to himself as he boarded the space pod. As the pod flew up into the sky outside of the ozone layer and into the deep reaches of space Raditz right before he was about to drift into sleep for the amount of days necessary until he got to his base noticed Gohan waking up once again.

"He...Hello" Gohan said awkwardly as he looked up at his uncles face while sitting on his lap.

"Uh..Hey there" Raditz said not really sure what to say.

"Where... are we" Gohan said while looking out the glass from inside the pod amazed by the vastness of space

"Were in space now kid and you better get used to it." Raditz said trying to doze off

"I need to go home though my Mommy and Daddy won't be happy if I don't come back!" Gohan said with much concern

"Look kid your parents can't save you now nor can anyone on that planet there all dead so better learn to accept it" Raditz said unsympathetically. Gohan started forming tears in his eyes ready to cry like he never had before but Raditz grabbed him by the head and pushed his head hard up against the glass of the pod.

"You do not under any circumstance cry you hear me! Your a Saiyan warrior and we do not cry!"

Raditz exclaimed at his nephew while continuing to press his face against the glass. "Y..Y.. Yes sir" Gohan said trying to hold back tears.

"Good boy" Raditz said as he let go of his nephew.

Then in a futile attempt to fight back Gohan started hitting his uncles chest time and time again essentially having a tantrum. Raditz immediately pushed a button in the pod that released sleeping gas that put them into a slumber as he was afraid another rage boost could occur.

December 24th Age 761

*Planet Freeza 79*

The pod crash landed into the surface of one of the many bases that belonged to the infamous planet trade organization. The pod door opened and Raditz awoke getting out of the pod and stretching his limbs out and yawning loudly after his long trip.

"Where's that little bastard?" Raditz said to himself still slightly tired.

He found Gohan in the bottom of the space pod below the seat and promptly woke him by bashing him on the head "Wake up we're here" Raditz said shortly after.

Gohan rubbed his eyes upon his awakening and stared at his uncle "Where are we?" Gohan asked

"Planet Freeza 79, I'm gonna get you get you set up in armor and everything follow me"

Raditz said to his nephew while walking towards the base. Gohan simply stared at his uncle while still inside the pod terrified of this unfamiliar place and more importantly Raditz himself "Well come on you don't want some of the staff here finding you in that thing they'll literally eat you up"

Raditz said with a smirk and after his statement Gohan ran out of the pod next to his uncle. "If we're in space how can we breath?" Gohan asked his uncle

"We were able to add oxygen to the atmosphere or something I don't know I'm not a brilliant scientist." Raditz responded annoyed.

They arrived at the front of the base in short time and entered "Hey there Apri" Raditz said to the lady at a small crummy looking desk.

This was the oddest looking women Gohan ever looked at in his life noting her light pink skin, slightly darker pink hair in a bun similar to his mother, green eyes, a humanoid face and body with the same armor as Raditz.

"You look banged up" she said noticing Raditz broken armor and closed eye

"Yeah I certainly had an adventure I'll tell you that much" he said agitated.

Apri then asked him another question "So what sorry sap of a women thought spending a life with you was a good idea" Apri stated

"What?" Raditz asked confused

"Oh you mean the kid well you see he isn't mine" Raditz stated quickly after Apri's statement

"Looks like you and there's like only 3 of you Yasai's left right?" Apri said

"Saiyans! How do you get that wrong! But anyway this is my nephew that I decided to take with me" Raditz responded.

"What happened to your sibling?"

she asked curious Raditz went silent for a couple moments thinking back to what happened back on earth then simply stated "Long Story."

"Well okay then your signed in go do whatever you wanted to do" she said with no emotion in her voice.

As they walked away Gohan asked "Who was that weird looking lady"

Raditz then responded "That's just Apri we dated once" he said with a confident smirk

"Yeah, only once" Apri responded in a snarky tone

"Y...Yes only once" Raditz said with an annoyed face.

They walked into a room with a door that slided open on it's own and inside there was 2 sets of bunk beds, a table that looked similar to the one Gohan had, a small fridge, pictures of Raditz and some other people, small cabinets both above and below the wall where the pictures were, and a closest of some kind.

"Yeah it's not very impressive I know this is how all the rooms in all the bases look like" Raditz said

"How many bases are there?" Gohan asked

"How high can you count?" Raditz questioned

"To 100" Gohan answered back

"Way above that" Raditz responded back.

"I'm going to find a healing tank so stay here and have fun or something" Raditz told his nephew before he exited the room however Gohan had one thing to say

"U..Uncle Radish your gonna be in big trouble when my dad comes to get me."

Raditz simply gave him a glare and said "Daddy's dead get the hell over it and it's Raditz" he remarked back at Gohan

"Little Idiot" he said quietly to himself as he exited the room.

Gohan was left alone in the room and the thought of his dead father and mother and the rest of the earth made him start to weep he tried to be quiet remembering his uncle's warning of crying and slowly whispered for help "Da..dad..daddy" he said as he started to cry trying to cling on to the hope that his father always gave him.

It took about an hour for Gohan to finally stop crying after that he started looking around the room to see if there was anything that could entertain him. During his search he saw the door go wide open and a tall large muscular man with a mustache and a bald head walk in along with him was a much smaller less muscular man with black spiky hair that somewhat resembled his father's hair. Both of them wore the same armor as Raditz and even had the same device that Raditz had on his eye on their's albeit different colors. Gohan looked in shock and grabbed the nearest thing to defend himself with which was a poorly made pillow

"Hey did Raditz finally knock up a girl" the muscular figure said with a small laugh

"If he did why would he take responsibility?" the smaller figure said with a chuckle

"Haha that's a good point Vegeta" the muscular man responded back with a big laugh. Gohan started to flail the pillow around aimlessly thinking it would fend them off but the mustached man grabbed him by the head and threw him out the door and Gohan hit his head on a wall hard with tears forming once again.

As Gohan ran back to the room the door was already closed and he started pounding on the door

"Let me in! I'm supposed to be in there!" he yelled at the two strangers inside

"Hey Nappa didn't Raditz go to that Earth planet to get his brother?" Vegeta asked his partner

"Oh yeah that's true but he can't be that young" Nappa responded

"I'm not saying is that his brother idiot I'm just saying what if that's the kid with the really high power level we saw on our scouters." Vegeta remarked back

"Probably but where's Raditz brother?" Nappa asked

"He was like a 400 or something so it makes sense he didn't take him" Vegeta replied

"Good point but what are we going to do about this little guy?" Nappa stated

"Leave him out there let's see what he does" Vegeta said while walking to the small fridge.

"Well okay then pass me a Heece supreme" Nappa said and Vegeta complied to his order and threw him the carbonated drink

"This isn't Heece Supreme" Nappa said annoyed

"We're out" Vegeta responded

"How!" Nappa screamed

"I'm drinking the last one" Vegeta said back

"Oh come on!" Nappa exclaimed.

Gohan had finally grown tired of pounding on the door and started thinking of what else he could do "I can find the room where uncle Raditz said he went too and explain to him what happened he can't get mad at me if it wasn't my fault"

Gohan reasoned with himself and started walking all around the base to find the room. He was scared of all the bizarre alien species walking in the hallways and it only freaked him out more as they were all looking down at him. He stood out like a sore thumb as not just was he tiny but he wasn't even wearing armor and he even got himself lost after a few hours of searching. Then one soldier out of the blue actually came up and greeted him politely

"Hey there kid you lost?" the stranger asked.

"Ye..Yes sir I am I'm trying to find the room with the healing tanks" Gohan replied back

"I know where that is follow me" the stranger said with a smile.

He had blue skin with 2 horns, long flowing white hair, red eyes, a humanoid looking face and body with the same armor all the other soldiers were wearing, and a purple scouter. "My name is Damson from the planet Ulep what about you?" Damson asked

"My name is Son Gohan from Earth" Gohan said with a more happier tone as now he had found someone there that didn't hurt him and acted genuinely pleasant.

"That tail of yours reminds me of the Saiyans we used to have working here are you related to the ones we still have by any chance?" Damson asked genuinely curious to know

"Yeah I'm the nephew of Raditz and he told me about how big and strong the Saiyans are" Gohan answered.

"Never heard of any Raditz must be some low rank soldier" Damson replied to Gohan's statement.

"Wait, but I saw my uncle Raditz beat up my dad real good and my dad is the strongest guy on my planet so how can he only be low rank?" Gohan asked.

Damson had a good laugh after that statement and kneeled down to explain to Gohan "You see kid the universe is a big place and your now part of one of the most infamous if not the most infamous crime group in the universe and your planet compared to every other one is pretty insignificant there are guys here who can destroy your uncle without even trying and a guy to do the same to him I guarantee it."

Gohan simply looked at him with a blank face and shook his head in agreement. "Well the room's over there nice meeting you Gohan" Damson said with a smile

but when he was about to walk away he said one last thing "Kid you need to know one thing" Gohan looked back and listened

"I've learned the only way to survive here and not just here but even in the deepest reaches of space is that you have to learn to be independent cause sooner or later the people you rely on are gonna die and when that happens you damn sure better have the will to move on or you'll get chewed up and spit out by everyone stronger than you...and trust me.. there are so many people that are stronger."

He then walked out of sight and Gohan walked over to the door where his uncle was in and as it opened he hesitated to walk in the words Damson told him really stuck with him and he started pondering them and after doing that Gohan made a bold decision.

"I'm going to find a way inside that room myself and I'll prove to uncle Raditz that I can be independent so he won't be so mean and when my dad does come to get me he'll be so proud of me!"

Gohan thought to himself as he walked away from the room though the last part of his thought he was unsure of, but he decided to continue to disbelieve that his father was dead he couldn't be dead he always told him stories of his grand adventures hunting for the dragon balls, defeating an entire army, killing demons, and even taking a rabbit to the moon whatever that meant a man like that couldn't die. "If I can do things on my own then I can be one step closer to being like daddy"

was the final thing Gohan thought to himself before hearing a voice from the loud speakers "Lights out everyone report back to your rooms I repeat lights out"

after hearing that a swarm of soldiers ran past Gohan like a giant herd of sheep they stomped on him with no regard for his safety and out of pure instinct Gohan screamed for help "Daddy! Mommy! U..U..Uncle Raditz!"

But soon after that the stomping stopped and Gohan was relieved until the entire building went black and Gohan was now all alone in the darkness.

What will happen to poor Son Gohan as he is now left to walk aimlessly in the darkness? And what will Raditz tell his two companions when he see's them again? Find out on the next exciting episode of Corrupted Destiny!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I decided to try a new layout. Also since I'm now on summer break I'll try to release a new chapter weekly (Toriyama style) no promises though.

Corrupted Destiny

Episode 6

December 24th Age 761

Everything was pitch black with no lights in Gohan's sight. He hesitated to even move in the complete state of darkness

"Oh no how am I supposed to even find a room now?"

Gohan thought to himself scared of his surroundings. He started taking baby steps around the dark corridor he was in and resisted the urge to scream for help.

"I doubt I'll get any help anyway even if I scream" Gohan said to himself.

He continually kept bumping into the walls and doors and after what seemed like an eternity Gohan had thought of something to help him and even though it seemed foolish Gohan was desperate enough to try it.

"I remember daddy telling mommy something about teaching me how to sense Ki and mom didn't let me though she did let me get a book about it when I asked" Gohan said in his deep thinking mind.

"It was kinda hard to understand a lot of the terms and it was pretty vague, but dad said it was basically focusing really hard but staying calm at the same time until eventually you sense someone else's presence although he also said its a lot harder than it sounds."

After that thought Gohan sat down and closed his eyes trying to concentrate, but he didn't even have a certain thing he wanted to concentrate on as he was simply hoping it helped him detect his surroundings so that he could traverse the dark corridors of the base.

"If I can sense others with Ki then I should sense everything else with Ki right?"

Gohan thought to himself though after a good couple minutes of nothing happening Gohan decided to give up as he felt only small things for very short instances which he assumed may of been some of the soldiers Ki.

Gohan then heard footsteps around the corner and hightailed it out of there with his limited vision then hid in another corridor and peeped his eyes slightly in order to look. They were soldiers and they had flashlights on their arm blasters and looked very alien. One which resembled some sort of reptile and the other not even being comparable to anything on earth he was purple and had yellow dots on top of his long head.

"So we shoot on sight right?" said the odd purple alien

"Yeah cause according to the rules if they can't even go to their rooms on time there's no purpose in keeping them around." the reptile alien said

"I guess that makes sense I mean if you can't follow simple orders then you really shouldn't be here" the purple alien responded

"Not like we willingly joined." the reptile alien remarked back at his partner.

"W...What!"

Gohan thought to himself as he hid from their sight while also foolishly making a loud sound as he almost blurted his words aloud.

"I'm already at a disadvantage barely being able to see through the dark and now I'll be shot dead if they find me!" Gohan thought to himself.

He took a quick look before hiding again and started to calm down a bit

"They didn't notice" Gohan said while breathing heavily.

One of the aliens then pointed his finger at the direction Gohan was in and said

"I think I hear breathing."

the instant those words processed in Gohan's mind his heart stopped.

*Back at the Rejuvenation Room

Raditz stepped out of the tank doused in the liquid that healed all his injuries with a satisfied

"Ahh" as if he had just taken a nice long bath.

He put new armor on and stole one of the scouters that was lying around on one of the tables

"Hope this thing doesn't belong to anybody important." Raditz thought to himself.

He walked out of the room to be faced with complete darkness "Ah great my healing time went over curfew." Raditz said to himself annoyed

"Gotta make it back to my room quick before those nighttime guards find me."

he thought as he ran at an incredible speed towards his room as he'd been there for so long that he knew the way to his room from the healing room and could find it even in the pitch blackness. He continually ran into walls however annoying him a great deal and even shattering the glass on his new scouter. Eventually however he found his room and knocked on it quietly so the guards wouldn't hear Nappa opened the door to Raditz's shock

"Your back early" Raditz said to his roommate

"Yeah that planet wasn't as much trouble as we thought." Nappa said with a drowsy voice and Raditz walked inside with Nappa promptly shutting the door

"By the way Raditz how did the stuff with your brother go?" Nappa asked curious

"Well Kakarotto was a weakling and was brainwashed by those earthlings so I killed him and the rest of the planet" Raditz said quite casually though formed a scowl on his face when saying it.

"Well we saw you brought a child back." Vegeta said while laying in his bed

"Well I see you've become acquainted with him where is the little bastard anyhow?" Raditz asked Vegeta

"Well we threw him out cause we just wanted to be jerks to you like always." Vegeta said very bluntly

"I assumed he was your kid." Nappa stated.

"No he's my nephew and that was so uncalled for just throwing him out like a piece of trash." Raditz said very agitated

"Well he is related to you" Nappa responded with a chuckle

"Trust me this once guys this kid is no ordinary Saiyan he has the spirit of our best warriors in him I saw it in his eyes." Raditz remarked at his partners

"Geez could you of picked a more cheesy reason." Nappa replied with a slightly annoyed voice as he honestly only wanted to go to bed.

"His power level definitely impressed me guess hybrids are more naturally talented." Vegeta said with an uninterested tone

"Also when you say our best you obviously mean me and Nappa correct?" Vegeta asked his roommate

"Well.. Ummm I guess so?" Raditz said with a slightly quiet tone as he feared what the the stronger Saiyans in his room would do to him if they heard him saying a low class toddler could be on the same level as them.

Vegeta gave a quick glare at his partner and Raditz's body shivered when locking eye contact with him. Nappa noticed the fear he had and then with a smile on his face screamed

"Raditz watch out!"

then delivered a well placed elbow to Raditz's gut sending him to the ground in pain and while trying to get up he was only met with small Ki blasts from Vegeta hitting his entire body torturously keeping him on the ground while Nappa started crushing his head slightly with his large foot making Raditz's need to scream in pain harder and harder to hold back. He even went into a slight panic at his state of helplessness and before he could disgrace himself by shedding tears of agony they stopped and Raditz was allowed to get back up and thankfully didn't have any major injuries at least physically.

"Well thanks for making my day Raditz" Nappa sarcastically said as he went towards his bed.

"Hey Raditz could you not even take care of your own scouter I thought it was top of the line" Vegeta said in a mocking tone after noticing Raditz's clearly different and quite out of date scouter.

"Asshole." Raditz said to himself quietly as he started to exit the room ignoring Vegeta's comment.

"Where are you even going?" Nappa said as he prepared to finally doze off

Raditz replied to his roommates question right as he was about to walk out "I'm going to find my nephew those night guards can't do anything against me anyway battle powers of 675 and 664. " Raditz said with a chuckle after seeing their battle powers though by that point Nappa was already snoring sound asleep.

"Also Raditz your getting 3 punches in the gut tomorrow for calling me an asshole."

Vegeta said before the door closed behind Raditz and he was shocked at how Vegeta heard his comment but was relatively unfazed by it as he was used to planned punishments and simply clicked the button on his scouter and started searching for Gohan.

*Back in the corridors

"Why didn't I just go inside the healing tank room with Raditz?!"

Gohan thought to himself in his scared state though as he was awaiting to be caught by the guards he noticed multiple windows with curtains and saw the moonlight which lightened up the corridor with its brightness. He made the fastest sprint he ever did in his life towards the closest one and as the night guards turned to the corridor where they heard Gohan he was no where in sight and they simply called it off as an illusion of some sort or the late hours getting to their heads though continued to patrol the corridor. Gohan while hiding behind the curtains of the window was relieved to see the two guards pass him by quite ignorantly as he was somewhat visible thanks to the moonlight casting a faint shadow of him on the curtains. He really couldn't fall asleep after all that excitement so he decided to look outside and saw a full moon for the very first time and was hypnotized by the odd sensation it made him feel and even though he was thinking about how his father will even get to space to save him his mind went completely blank after staring at the moon for a couple seconds. When the rays of the moon made contact with Gohan's eyes it started a reaction within his tail and he started growing hair all around his body. He started growing immensely in size with his eyes turning to a shade of anger filled red and his teeth turned to giant fangs. The building around him crumbled as he grew bigger and bigger and the two night guards looked in terror at the monster that towered over them and when the transformation was complete he let out a roar for all to hear.

Gohan stomped on the two night guards who tried to shoot their artificial Ki out of their blasters in a futile attempt to defend themselves before being crushed to death. The alarms went off to alert everyone of the threat but the alarms were not even needed as all the soldiers were awoken by the loud roar and they all ran out their rooms with their armor, blasters and anything else they could find to defend themselves. The base was crumbling fast and many soldiers were killed even before they could fight back Gohan was even starting to shoot consecutive Ki blasts out of his mouth making the base crumble even faster.

"Well that's not good." Raditz said aloud as he saw his nephew on a mindless rampage.

Many Ki attacks were being launched at Gohan in his Oozaru state and they were whittling him down though by the time they did the entire base would be destroyed. Raditz noticed some of the stationary soldiers near him and told them to go and grab his tail

"What! I'm not going near that thing!" one of them said to him

"Why don't you go do it if your so confident!" another soldier said terrified as the mighty Oozaru started to move towards them.

"That Oozaru is the only thing shielding my eyes from the 17,000,000 Zeno's that turn me into what he is so I'm just gonna stay here and close my eyes" Raditz stated to the frightful soldiers as they looked at him in confusion due to his bizarre statement of transforming into a giant monkey.

"What are you waiting for go!" Raditz screamed and so one of the soldiers charged fearlessly...but was promptly batted away by Gohan's humongous ape hand. The soldiers looked at Raditz for guidance and he simply had a look of extreme anger and disappointment

"Attack at the same time you bunch of idiots!" Raditz yelled towards the soldiers incompetence.

Though at that point they could feel Gohan's breathing above them and Raditz shot a Ki blast straight at his nephew's eye blinding him causing Gohan to shoot an elongated Ki blast down at them with Raditz putting his hand in a defensive position and the other soldiers disentegrating into nothing. Raditz new armor was now slightly busted up, but before he could engage Gohan in combat he saw him starting to fall down with Raditz catching him before he hit the ground. He then got some good punches on Gohan's stomach and shot Ki blast at point blank as well until he heard Gohan stop breathing insuring he was knocked out.

"Hope I didn't kill him." Raditz thought to himself.

The remaining survivors screamed in glee at their survival and the defeat of the mighty Oozaru. Raditz dropped the unconscious Gohan next to him and rested his head against his nephew's giant hairy body

"Your welcome" a familiar feminine voice said.

"Oh Apri did you grab his tail?" Raditz asked with his eyes closed trying to go to sleep

"Yeah learned that little trick from experience." she said with a snarky tone

"That was so embarrassing treating me like an animal." Raditz responded with a scowl on his face.

"Hey you ate like one so I treated you like one." she replied back

"I'll make sure no one disturbs your nap you deserve that much." Apri said.

Raditz gave a small hand gesture before dozing to sleep and Apri simply smiled and walked away in the ruins of the base and saw the destroyed building with dead soldiers crushed under the rubble

"Raditz is gonna have hell to pay for these damages." Apri thought to herself.

Though Raditz was almost asleep he thought to himself "The kids already killed more people than I did at his age there really is a true Saiyan warrior inside his weak earthling heart Kakarotto gave him." and with that thought he finally went to sleep both anticipating and fearing the next day.

What will be the consequences of Gohan's actions? and will this make Raditz prove Gohan to Nappa and Vegeta? Find out on the next exciting episode of Corrupted Destiny!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I was kinda on writers block this week though I think it still turned out better than I expected it too.

Corrupted Destiny

Episode 7

December 25th Age 761

As the morning came and the moon now gone Gohan reverted back to his former self. When he finally reverted back he slowly opened his eyes and was confused to be under the pile of hair known as his uncles hair due and was even more confused that he was naked. He then noticed everything was destroyed around him and decided to wake Raditz up to see what was going on.

"U..Uncle Raditz wake up." Gohan said softly as he gently shook his uncle's head.

Raditz opened his eyes slowly getting up while stretching his arms and yawning. He looked at Gohan with a tired expression and said

"You make decent pillow." and promptly got up with on his hind legs.

Gohan gave him a look of confusion when hearing his comment then asked "What happened to the building and why were you sleeping here?"

Raditz then with a smirk commented "I'm surprised your not more concerned that your naked."

Gohan looked down and then said "Yeah that's kinda weird."

Raditz gave a grin and said "Saiyans shouldn't be ashamed to show themselves in their most primal state." he stated with a proud tone

"Why do you where armor then?" Gohan asked curious Raditz simply gave him an annoyed stare and started walking with Gohan following close behind.

"Why is the building destroyed did a giant ape monster attack?" Gohan questioned

"Yeah that's actually exactly what happened and you were the giant ape monster." Raditz stated quite shocked at how accurate Gohan was.

"I'm not a giant ape monster." Gohan remarked with an angered expression feelings as if Raditz was mocking him.

"When we Saiyans look at the moon we go into a form known as Oozaru and we go on a mindless rampage killing everything without even knowing it!" Raditz said proudly as they started walking past a corridor of dead and wounded soldiers.

"I...I did all this." Gohan said frightened at all the dead bodies around him

"Yep you actually did better than me when I was your age so that's something to be proud of." Raditz responded while opening a door with a word written in an alien language on top of it.

"That's not something to proud of at all!" Gohan yelled at his uncle but promptly was silenced by Raditz looking down at him with a threatening glare

"S..Sorry." Gohan said

"You better be... yelling at me when I'm still tired." Raditz replied annoyed.

The door opened after Raditz put in some odd looking numbers and on the other side of the door was a cafeteria or what at least what remained of one.

"Hopefully the Riadun food stand survived your wrath they make some good breakfast meat." Raditz said to Gohan as he went to pick out some food.

"We don't get plates?" Gohan asked

"No you spoiled brat we don't so get used to it." Raditz replied back.

Gohan looked glumly at the disgusting looking food in front of him and decided to take the food that somewhat resembled his mothers cooking. After taking all the food they wanted in their hands they went to a empty part of the cafeteria and sat on the ground

"Are.. Are" Gohan kept repeating as he didn't know whether he should ask his uncle another question.

"Spit it out stupid." Raditz said while munching on what looked like a dead animal.

"Are there not any tables either?" Gohan asked ready for Raditz to yell at him

"Yeah we did then you probably destroyed them all they weren't very good tables though so whatever I prefer the germ infested ground." Raditz responded after taking a large sip out of a weird green drink.

"Well..okay then." Gohan replied while finally deciding to try out a food he picked out and after taking a bite felt like he wanted to barf but swallowed it hole as to not get scolded again.

"Gonna have to forget your mothers cooking if you ever want to tolerate the food here." Raditz said after noticing his nephews stack of food was barely touched while his was essentially done.

"Yeah, but the food reminds me of her cooking." he said sadly but he then saw a familiar face.

"Damson!"

Gohan yelled across the cafeteria as he saw the man who so kindly helped him. Gohan ran towards him with Raditz following close behind

"Well hey there...little man." Damson said with a shocked expression as he saw the small naked Saiyan child running towards him.

"Nice to see ya again I was hoping you weren't killed by that giant ape monster." Damson said

"Well he was that giant ape monster for your information." Raditz stated quite proudly

"I would of liked if you didn't tell him that." Gohan said quietly not wanting to anger his uncle

"It's okay buddy I'm sure it wasn't your fault, but anyway you must be his uncle nice to meet ya." Damson said.

"Yes I'm the boy's uncle and I'm curious to know how you two got acquainted with each other." Raditz asked the soldier

"Well he was wondering where you were and I helped him find ya." Damson replied.

"Then why wasn't he in the healing room when I got out of the tank." Raditz questioned now with a doubtful expression

"I wouldn't know I left him right before curfew ended that was lucky" Damson responded with a nervous smile

"No soldier forgets curfew so you essentially abandoned him so you wouldn't be caught late at night." Raditz said with a very threatening stare

"Yeah..but can you blame..." Damson said before he felt Raditz's hand clench around his neck as he was lifted from the ground.

"Ahh..ahh" was the only thing he could say as Raditz slowly expressed his distaste towards him

"You left him alone when it was about to go past curfew!... What if he got killed by those night guards!... Stupid kid can't even defend himself and yet you leave him alone!... and for what so you don't get killed cause of your worthless Battle Power of 500!" Raditz exclaimed as he continued to slowly torture him

"Uncle Raditz it was my fault!" Gohan screamed

"What?" Raditz said then promptly letting go of the nearly breathless Freeza Soldier

"I.. decided to not go into the room.. be..because I wanted to get back into our room by myself so.. so I could show you I was independent." Gohan said with a terrified expression and braced himself for more abuse from his uncle.

Raditz gave a good long stare at his nephew until finally speaking "Okay then I'll take that as an answer."

"You can get the hell out of here." Raditz then said towards Damson who ran as fast as he could out the door.

"Your.. not mad?" Gohan asked his uncle

"Yep it's good to know your willing to take the risks just to prove yourself to me soon you will be doing that to prove things to yourself." Raditz said with a stern face.

"Why do I need to prove things to myself?" Gohan asked

"Trust me sometimes the only person you can impress is yourself." Raditz stated as he started walking out of the cafeteria

"I haven't finished my food." Gohan remarked

"Well sucks to be you." Raditz said as he walked out of the door with Gohan reluctantly following.

"So where do we go now?" Gohan asked

"To our room I want to get you in armor and then take you to initiation." Raditz replied.

"What initiation?" Gohan curiously asked

"I'll let one of the others explain it." Raditz said

"Others?" Gohan wondered as he and Raditz entered their room and to Gohan's surprise the two people who threw him out the previous day were sleeping in two of the beds.

"They live with us?" Gohan said worried

"Yeah I'm not a fan of it either but you get use to them...somewhat." Raditz said as he was pondering how the room was able to survive Gohan's rampage.

"Hey wake up you two." Raditz said to his two roommates who so pleasantly slept through the night.

"Come on just a bit longer we got nothing to do today." Nappa said incredibly tired

"No we are going to take my nephew to initiation and I need Vegeta there to convince the people there to let him take it he does hold the record for completing it in the most proficient time or something like that." Raditz said

"Then have fun with Vegeta." Nappa responded

"I'm not spending that much time with him I can only bare it if your with me." Raditz said with a more demanding tone

"Alrighty then I'll get lonely without you guys well at least Vegeta." Nappa said with a smirk as he got up and put on his boots.

"You look good in that armor Go..Go..Goten?" Raditz said with a genuine smile though also formed a confused look as he didn't recall his nephews name.

Seeing his uncle with a genuine smile brought a smile to Gohan's face though corrected his uncle's mistake "My name is Son Gohan."

"Drop the Son part and were good I want as much connection you had to that earth planet to be gone by the time your a full fledged warrior like me and Nappa here." Raditz said back to his normal angry expression.

"I can't believe you don't even know your own nephews name how about becoming my nephew?" Nappa said with a smirk as he put his armor on.

Gohan hid behind Raditz's leg out of fear but Raditz promptly kicked him away. Nappa then awoke Vegeta who also put on his armor and while they were walking to their space pods Raditz explained everything

"Alright so the kid killed some people so what?" Vegeta said as he stopped in his tracks

"Well hey you gotta.. Why are you stopping?" Raditz asked confused.

"That spaceship over there we're going to steal it." Vegeta responded with a confident smile

The other three looked at the big spacecraft located at the front of the base where many soldiers were delivering many medical supplies and items meant for reconstruction

"Those ships are faster and bigger so you can train the little bastard before we get there those trials aren't easy even I had trouble with them when I was around his age." Vegeta said

"Alright first we need a distraction." Vegeta stated and then promptly threw Gohan strait at the people in front of the ship.

"What the hell is he supposed to do?!" Raditz yelled

"Distract them then we sneak aboard." Vegeta replied

"There are people in that ship are we just going to kill them? and what about Gohan?!" Raditz said with an extremely agitated tone.

"Me and Nappa will get inside the ship and kill everyone while you grab Gonad and head inside with us." Vegeta remarked.

"This sounds like a horribly planned out plan" Raditz remarked

"That's what makes it fun." Nappa replied

Gohan looked at the two aliens looking down at him one of which was actually Apri. They were speaking in an odd language that Gohan couldn't comprehend the alien that Apri was talking too then grabbed Gohan by the tail making him feel incredibly weak Apri then whispered into Gohan's ear

"Sorry but it's kinda my job to rat people out little buddy."

Gohan couldn't speak as the alien kept squeezing his tail incredibly hard and he could even feel him breathing on his face and not to mention his odd appearance which made him feel uneasy. The screams of many soldiers inside the spaceship were heard before being silenced by the devastating power of Nappa and Vegeta. Raditz then delivered a swift kick to the aliens head killing him and grabbing Gohan.

"I recommend just turning yourself in now I already ratted you and your nephew out." Apri said with a blank expression on her face

"Your the worst ex girlfriend ever... besides your sister." Raditz said before running inside the ship as guards started shooting at them.

The entrance to the ship closed and Nappa started piloting the ship and started flying it into the air with Vegeta shooting at the soldiers on the ground with the ships out of date blasters.

"The wings been hit!" Raditz screamed.

"I can see that!" Nappa yelled back as he struggled to pilot the ship with only one wing.

"Aren't you good with ships or something!" Vegeta screamed as his blasters got jammed.

"Stay here and don't die Gohan." Raditz said as he went to repair the wing. Gohan was incredibly frightful of the situation he was in and went to a corner of the ship and repeated to himself

"Daddy will come and save me, daddy will come and save me."

Raditz was outside of the ship with some supplies in his hands and started working like a mad man to fix the wing while also not trying to get killed by blaster fire. He then noticed small fighter planes coming their way and shot Ki blasts at them with one hand while fixing the ship with the other.

"Vegeta shoot at the damn things!"

Raditz screamed but then noticed that the blasters looked incredibly old and assumed that they had not been checked up in while and thus went to fix them. It didn't take too long but Raditz took a hit from the small fighter planes on his shoulder and chest. Vegeta was shocked to actually have the blasters firing again but did not hesitate one bit when blowing all the fighter planes to smithereens. Raditz continued to work on the wing and eventually got it into a decent state with Nappa being able to do all types of maneuvers now.

"Hey it's not fixed completely yet don't get too crazy!"

Raditz shouted then saw a looming figures shadow and he didn't have time to look back before seeing nothing but blackness except for a Battle Power of 21,745.

"So she's some special mercenary." Apri said while watching from the planet's surface

"Yes in her own words one of the best Freeza has." a soldier said he then further commented

"Those Saiyans are as good as dead even if they get off the planet no one destroys something of Freeza's and lives."

Will the Saiyan warriors escape the planet before being shot down and or killed by this mysterious mercenary? And what are these initiative trials? Find out on the next exciting episode of Corrupted Destiny!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: I'm going to Mexico for the next 2 weeks so I'll on a bit of a hiatus but it should give me plenty of time to think about future chapters.

Corrupted Destiny

Episode 8

December 25th Age 761

"Yahoo!" Nappa screamed as he felt a sense of excitement he only truly felt when piloting a ship in a battle

"Ha Ha!" Vegeta let out as he was hitting his targets.

During this time Gohan was still terrified of the situation he was in and only grew more frightful when he saw his uncle dropped on the ground like a ragdoll. Gohan looked at the mysterious intruder who dropped Raditz's unconscious body on the ground she wore the same armor as him except completely black she also had blue skin and wore a blue scouter along with a red bandana covering her mouth.

She had an insect like appearance with what looked like feelers on her head along with small white pupils within completely black eyes. Gohan shivered at the sight of her and kept completely quiet and thankfully she didn't notice the corner he was in. She proceeded to jump down into the gunner room where Vegeta was stationed.

"I think we lost them." Vegeta said as he no longer had any obstacles in his line of fire.

"Alright we're just about to leave the planet's atmosphere so go tell Raditz to get back inside." Nappa told his shipmate.

"Assuming he isn't already dead." Vegeta remarked with a grin on his face but as he was about to get up from his chair he felt fast yet painful jabs to all his pressure points making him collapse on the ground yet he was not passed out and remained in a conscious state but was unable to move.

"So you Saiyans aren't just all talk most people who take my hits die yet here you are still with the will to fight." the mysterious mercenary said with snarky tone

"Nappa! We have an intruder!" Vegeta screamed

"Why can't you do it the autopilot on this thing sucks big time." Nappa said with much annoyance

"Are you defying me!" Vegeta said with the mercenary being shocked at how with Vegeta's words alone she could feel all his hate.

"Ye..Yes of course! How foolish of me!" Nappa said realizing his mistake of defying his fellow Saiyan. He walked outside of the control room and started charging up his Ki to it's maximum.

The ship started shaking to Nappa's immense power and the mercenary soon picked up Nappa's battle power on her scouter and climbed up the ladder that led to the meeting room and came face to face with the Saiyan warrior.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to squish a bug literally and figuratively." Nappa said with great confidence

"That's cute you assume you can win just because of your big muscles don't you?" the insect like alien said getting into a fighting position that Nappa very rarely saw.

"Wait a minute... Are you one of Freeza's lower level mercenaries?" Nappa asked with a genuinely curious expression.

"Well I guess I should tell you my name before I send you to the afterlife, It's Masai and I'm the best Freeza has to offer thank you very much." she said as if she had been insulted.

"I know my stuff bug and that's the fighting position all beginner mercenaries use if they're trained by Freeza's Forces." Nappa said with a stern face

"I tried becoming one when I was young I nearly got myself killed though but I got one of the biggest Zenkai's ever from it." Nappa stated with a smile.

"Well I'm an official mercenary and your probably just a low level soldier with that 7,500 Battle Power... that should already determine the outcome of this battle don't you think?" Masai said with an angered expression.

"We Saiyans never run even if we know we can't win." Nappa said before charging straight at his opponent and before she could deliver a devastating blow Nappa stopped right in his tracks throwing her off guard and in her state of confusion Nappa used his tail to wrap around her legs which sent her tumbling to the ground which Nappa then proceeded to shoot a Ki blast straight out of his mouth with her taking every last bit of its power.

Gohan looked in shock and couldn't resist but cheer for what was technically his companion. "That was great Nappa!"

He screamed confident in Nappa's victory "Heh, heh I affectionately call that technique the Nappa Cannon." Nappa said confidently as he looked down at his opponent and noticed her armor had been destroyed and proceeded to trash talk his fallen opponent

"Geez they give you guys some worthless armor and that insect body can't be any more durable I'm assuming." Nappa remarked before feeling a striking pain to his chest delivered by a strong kick from Masai.

He fell to the ground clenching his chest in pain as Masai started crushing his head under her foot. "Ahh!" Nappa screamed as he was completely overpowered by the low rank mercenary.

Gohan looked in horror as Masai's seemingly lifeless eyes started staring at him while she continued to torture Nappa even after he had lost conciseness "Stop..Stop it." Gohan said frightfully.

Masai continued to stare at him until she grabbed out a pistol and aimed it right at Gohan. He looked in fear and started crying which made Masai's scouter start reading a ridiculous Battle Power of 704.

"This kid can't be that strong if he's that young it's ridiculo.." Masai said before feeling her neck being choked making her drop her pistol.

"Y..You" she said as the spiky black hair of Vegeta came into her eyesight.

"That's right you may be able to take down these clowns but the prince is on an entirely different level." he remarked as he clenched his fingers into her neck and started to attempt a decapitation technique but he then noticed her bandana melting away...

"What the.. Ow!" Vegeta shouted as a purple acid hit his hand and started burning through his glove.

He quickly removed it before it could make it to his skin and his eyes widened up at the sight of her spiral shaped mouth with sharp teeth and her purple acidic spit dripping onto the floor and even its tough material couldn't withstand the acidic material the spit was made of. She started shooting her spit at Vegeta with precise small shots and he took all the hits unable to dodge as his body still hadn't fully recovered from the devastating damage he took earlier. He fell to the ground breaking his fall with one knee and panted heavily while Masai creeped over him like a hunter with it's prey.

"Why...don't you torture the kid.. that would be a lot more fun.." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face as he noticed the boys rising battle power with his scouter.

"I suppose you're right though I feel a bit bad he looks so cute in that armor." she said sadistically as she picked up her pistol and pointed it at Gohan and started charging it's plasma ray with a sadistic laugh being Gohan's breaking point as the ship started shaking as he screamed

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"1,297!"

Masai said in absolute shock as Gohan charged at her but before she could even shoot her blaster she felt the excruciating pain of Gohan's head butt heavily injure her sensitive insectoid body. She started scrambling around struggling to find footing and dropped her blaster while screaming in pain

"You little bastard!" she shouted as Gohan passed out after expelling so much of his energy.

Masai felt a hand go straight through her body and before she could even attempt to fight back she heard the voice of Vegeta yell "Galick Burst!" and her insides were completely destroyed by the Saiyan prince's devastating Ki attack

All she could do was scream in agony as Vegeta grabbed her head with both his hands using his thumbs to jab her eyes out and then screamed

"The Saiyans are a true warrior race!"

and split her head in two with his strength alone then kneed the still standing body to the ground and squashed it with his foot as her body still continued to fidget around trying to cling to life but stopped shortly after Vegeta's foot stomping. He fell to the ground not caring about all the green blood on the floor and simply took in his moment of victory.

After a couple minutes of relaxing on the blood of his enemy he stood up still quite stiff from his injuries and checked on his two shipmates

"He's knocked out but he'll be fine" Vegeta thought to himself after inspecting Nappa's body.

"His hearts stopped worthless idiot." Vegeta thought as he inspected Raditz's body and promptly gave him CPR knowing they needed Raditz's skills on a spaceship.

"Haah!" Raditz let out as his heart started beating again and he regained consciousness.

"Is the bug gone?!" He asked Vegeta still flustered by his sudden blackout

"Yeah I took care of her want a piece?" Vegeta responded as he gave a half of Masai's head to Raditz.

"Geez you really did take care of her." he said with a shocked expression as he noticed all the other remains of her body

"I have the other half of the head if you want it." Vegeta said casually

"Uhh...no I think collecting heads is Nappa's thing." he responded

"Only if he can't eat them." Vegeta said with a chuckle.

Raditz let out a loud laugh and said "That's so true!" while continuously laughing

"Shut up it wasn't that funny." Vegeta said with a serious expression and Raditz promptly shut his mouth.

"Oh yeah By the way I saw that hidden potential your nephew has first hand." Vegeta remarked

"See incredible isn't he?" Raditz replied with a cocky expression

"Yeah sure anyways that stupid smirk on your face reminded me of the promise I made yesterday." Vegeta stated

"Wait wha.." Raditz said before receiving a powerful punch to his gut and passing out once again.

"And of course you pass out why couldn't they have sent any other Saiyan besides you to come with me on that mission the day our planet was hit by that meteor."

Vegeta remarked aloud annoyed at his partners weakness. He then decided to walk over to the prodigal Saiyan hybrid to wake him up.

"Hey kid wake up." Vegeta said as he was kicking the passed out Gohan.

He slowly awoke from the kicking and looked up at Vegeta with a fearful expression "uhhh.. It's good to see your still alive ." Gohan said trying to remember the Saiyan prince's name.

"It's Vegeta you idiot and I assume you don't remember what you did to that bug over there." Vegeta questioned

"I did that.." Gohan replied with a frightened expression

"No but you did help with your hidden power and I know what your thinking I don't have any hidden power" Vegeta remarked while doing a terrible impression of Gohan's voice.

"But trust me that power of yours can be useful I predict that you will be a valuable asset to me if you survive the trials, hell even surviving these next couple days will be impressive." Vegeta said with a stern voice. Gohan simply stared at him with a blank expression and asked

"Why do I have to be an asset to you?"

Vegeta gave an angry look at Gohan and slowly grabbed him by his armor and slowly said his words with clear anger in his voice to make sure Gohan remembered them

"Look kid you better get used to my insults, sarcastic comments, and everything in between cause no matter how strong you end up being I will never treat you for more than what you are..and you are low class scum.. just like your father.."

"You don't know anything about my dad!" Gohan screamed

"I know one thing about him... that he's a dead man!" Vegeta yelled as he punched Gohan directly in the face causing him to nosebleed and shed tears

"As I was saying you are nothing but low class scum just like your father, just like your uncle, and just like their father before them. It's in your blood to be nothing but tools for us elite warrior's so as long as you keep your mouth shut and stay useful I won't have to subject you to years of physical and mental pain like I have to you're uncle Raditz. If our planet and race were still around you would be praising me like a God because I am the strongest Saiyan in the universe even my own father feared my power."

Vegeta then dropped Gohan on the ground with Gohan holding back tears as much as he could and with teary eyes and snot filled nostrils he asked Vegeta

"Are R..Raditz and Nappa gonna be.. be okay?"

"Yeah they'll be fine all three of us should get a Zenkai Boost from the fight." Vegeta responded "What's a.. a.. Z..Zen..Zenkai Boost?" Gohan asked puzzled.

"I'll explain later for now I'm gonna pilot the ship until Nappa gets up then I'll hang out and see how that worthless uncle of yours trains you." Vegeta replied while walking to the control room

"Why.. aren't you gonna train me if... if you think I'm gonna be u..useful?" Gohan asked frightfully. Vegeta simply looked at him with a threatening grin and with a blood curdling chuckle said

"I don't want you to die too quickly."

Will Raditz's training be enough to prepare for something even Vegeta struggled with? What type of trouble will the Saiyans get themselves into after what they pulled? Find out on the next exciting episode of Corrupted Destiny!


End file.
